Child O' Mine
by MelodiousNocturneGirl
Summary: Elena, now living in Carmel River on Waffle Island, has married Owen, the love of her life.  Now they have a young child named Jayson.  These are his misadventures on the island with his parents.  A lot better than it sounds!
1. Hammer Time Part 1

**Child O' Mine**

**A Harvest Moon FanFic**

**Based on: Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility**

**By: MelodiousNocturneGirl**

**Author's Note: **

I got this idea from Cherry82. I absolutely LOVE their stories. So, I thought I'd give it a shot at some of my own ideas.

** WARNING: **Spanking of a child in some chapters. Don't like, don't read. Not my problem if you get offended by something you were warned about.

I have created some names for the characters here. If you write a fanfic and want to use these names, ASK. Do not just steal my names. True you can use Owen, because he's canon but the last and middle names are my own and so are my OC's. Do not steal or I will report you.

Elena Violet Tydal (pronounced tidal; like a tidal wave)

Owen Michael Tydal

Jayson Gregory Tydal

I set my home in the Caramel River District at the top by Caramel Falls.

**Chapter One - Hammer Time (Part One)**

Elena hummed to herself as she groomed the shining, brown cow in the large stable her and her family owned. The cow seemed to nod her head to the tune and swished her tail in harmony. She chewed at some feed and turned her head as the song seemed to end. Nudging Elena with her darker nose she moo'd disappointedly, her big brown eyes asking why she had stopped.

Elena chuckled and patted the wet nose, "Is my song that enjoyable, Olivia?"

The cow stared at her with incredulous eyes that seemed to say "did you really just ask that?"

Elena smiled and rolled her eyes as she grabbed her milker and began to milk the cow, "If it makes you happy."

The humming began once again and Olivia turned back to her fodder, pleased.

The other animals in the barn, two sheep, a horse and a goat, were all watching Elena's movements, waiting for her to make her exit and ring that familiar bell that marked the time to run free in the pasture. The horse, Midnight, a shining black mare, tall and elegant, whinnied her agreement to Olivia's determination. She too enjoyed Elena's humming and singing, it seemed to set the mood in the morning.

At 7:40 in the morning, the animals were used to the routine. Elena was there to greet them when they woke up. She had food ready for them and fed some of it to them by hand, brushed them, talked to them and loved them. Even if she was a two-legged, without fur or feathers, she was family to them. And they were to her.

"Mommy!"

Midnight cocked her ears at the sound and turned her large head. She snorted at the sound as it didn't mix with Elena's humming. However, it only happened every once in a while, so it could be tolerated.

A little boy, with the red hair, much like his father's, and big brown eyes, like his mother's, entered the barn. He wore little jeans and a blue t-shirt that kept him comfortable in the spring weather. He ran past the sheep and other animals straight to the cow, where his mother stood, picking up the jar of perfect milk she had just received from her first animal friend.

"Perfect as usual, Olivia. You've always made such amazing milk, girl." Elena spoke, patting the large animals neck. Olivia stood proudly, accepting the compliment, knowing it was too true.

As she finished, Elena had just enough time to put the milk down to catch the small child that jumped at her. She laughed and kissed his cheek, "Jayson, you're up early." She looked him in the eyes giving a semi-stern look with a small smile, "You do know better than to run in the barn though."

Jayson giggled and nodded, "Yes, mommy." The words went in one ear of the three year old and out the other. Of course, he knew, but the animals were too nice, they weren't going to do anything. And if he did fall, it would be on the soft hay his mother put down. His mommy was just being a mommy, he figured. It was impossible for him to get hurt in the barn.

Elena chuckled and picked up the milk with one hand, putting Jayson on her left hip and holding him with the other hand, "Did you want to ring the bell today?"

Jayson beamed, "Can I mommy? Can I? Can I? Can I?"

Elena laughed, "Of course, baby."

The word made Jayson wrinkle his nose in a small scowl that couldn't be taken too seriously, due to his age, "I'm not a baby."

His mother smiled and rub her nose against his, "You'll always be my baby, Jay."

This perked up the toddler's curiosity, "Even when I'm ten?"

She nodded as they made their way to the entrance, "Even when you're ten."

His eyes widened, "Even when I'm as old as daddy?"

Elena couldn't help but chuckle, "Even then."

Jayson looked as if he were in deep thought and then gasped, "Even when I'm as old as Grandpa Ramsey?"

This caused his mother to laugh out loud, "Most definitely."

She brought him to the right side of the barn towards the bell and brought the rope towards her son.

"Ring it real loud this time. So all the animals can hear."

Jayson nodded and, with all his little might, swung the rope on the bell as hard and loud as he could.

Elena turned to the side as all the animals exited the barn. Jayson watched, amazed and laughing, happy with himself as the animals made their way to the pasture. As soon as they all passed and were in the field, Elena put him down and made her way to the house.

"Jay, you stay here in the area. Don't go too far." She turned away from him and then stopped, "Oh," she turned back as he made his way to the pasture fence to watch the animals, "and stay away from the tools in the house."

When Jayson didn't respond or acknowledge her she stated again, with a more strict tone, "Jayson, did you hear me?" He turned to her and blinked with innocent eyes. Eyes that couldn't fool his mother. He had a curious streak and was always wanting to try something far more difficult than he could manage. "You stay away from mine and daddy's tools."

He nodded his agreement, "Yes, mommy."

Elena sighed and continued to the house. If anything, Jayson could be troublesome days. He would wander past the fence and over to the rushing Caramel Falls, where he once almost fell in, or he would try to make his way down to the ocean alone. He could go to the river where he was in view of the house, but the curious scamp usually headed towards the river where the large wall of rock blocked him from sight, or to the ocean where, if something happened, his parents couldn't hear his calls. She could remember the beat of her heart as her and her husband, Owen, searched for the boy, worried, and found him trying to get down the small cliff side to the beach. Of course, it wasn't far from home, a ten to twenty minute walk, but he's a child.

She often worried if she was doing the right things, as a mother. She did try to keep her eyes on him at all times, but he'd simply wander off when she thought he was nearby. With her trying to manage the farm and Owen working in the mines, it could be hard at times. Many times she wondered if her and Owen should have waited before they had a child, although that couldn't be changed now. And then, Jayson would look up at her with those big, brown eyes and giggle and she felt that all the trouble, all the worry, was worth it.

As the young mother reminisced, her toddler climbed to the top of the fence separating his mother's garden from the animals. He watched as the chickens pecked at worms and grains on the ground, clucking to no one in particular. He always thought it was fun to chase the chickens, although his mother had scolded him many times for it. One time he said it was fun and Elena had told him it wasn't nice to the chickens. The small argument got heated and he told his mother that the reason she said it wasn't nice was because the "sucked" at doing it. That got him two smacks on his backside and, to this day, Jayson hadn't said the word "sucked" again.

Getting bored of watching the animals, he climbed down the fence, careful of the barbwire, and walked back towards the house. Diego, the collie that his mother had adopted, laid down on the doormat of the house. The collie was always fun to play with and Jayson suddenly had an idea of what he was going to do today. Opening the front door carefully, so not to hit the dog, he called out to his mother.

"Mommy! I'm going to go walking with D'ago!"

Elena looked over at him and smiled, chuckling a little as he tried to pronounce the dog's name, "Stay close to the house, sweetheart."

Jayson nodded, "Yes ma'am."

Shutting the door and reached down and pet the collie on the head, "C'mon D'ago. Let's go on an adventure!"

Diego, used to the shenanigans of the boy, jumped up ready to go. He barked playfully and bounced around. The adventures that him and his young master went on were usually ones of excitement.

Jayson ran ahead down the road down towards the river, just beside his house. He was allowed to the middle part of the river and play on the bank. It was great fun with the dog, as they usually tried to catch a fish or two.

As the two ran towards the flowing river in Caramel Falls, towards the spot that they normally had their fun at, Jayson slid himself to a stop with a whine. A large rock had rolled down and sat where the two normally played. Jayson tried to climb the boulder, but the rock was too slick and round to climb. There was no way he could get to his favorite spot and his daddy wasn't going to be home till late tonight. At that time he wouldn't have time to break the boulder and he wasn't off for another five days. Diego whined, seeing that his usually play place wasn't available, but scampered towards the other part of the river.

Jayson watched the dog play and splash in the water, but it didn't help that he couldn't play in HIS spot. He looked back at the house and then grinned, the plan forming in his small mind. He looked back at Diego and tried to whistle. Unable to achieve that he called out to the dog.

"C'mon, boy, lets go back home!"

The black and white collie whined at him, confused for the reason of coming to the river only to leave. It was just a boulder after all. They could play elsewhere. Did it really matter?

Jayson looked back at the house, "I have a plan." He ran back down the path, turning back and yelling excitedly, "C'mon D'ago!"

Diego shook the water off of his fur and trotted towards the toddler, following closely behind. As they reached the top of the hill, passing the pasture, Jayson stopped suddenly watching his mother. She walked towards the garden with her sickle, watering can, hoe, and some seeds. It was that time again when she would grow more vegetables for the family and for selling. He at times was amazed at how the vegetables and the products of the farm animals brought in so much money for his family.

But that had nothing to do with today. Today was all about moving that boulder from his favorite spot. Seeing that his mother was occupied with the garden and cleaning the barn, Jayson snuck inside the house. It was past twelve o'clock and his dad was gone for work, so the house would be empty. Going towards the toolbox, which was normally locked, but due to his mother thinking he was at the river bank she didn't lock it back up, he opened it revealing a mass of tools.

They were set up perfectly. A section for each kind of tool. There were many types of axes, sickles, watering cans, etc. Then he saw it; his dad's old copper hammer. This tool seemed to stand out from all the others. He leaned down to pick it up.

He grunted. The tool was a lot heavier than he had expected. He had seen his dad destroy rocks the size of elephants with this hammer and his dad had wield it like Jayson had held a rattle when he was younger. It was so simple looking. How come it didn't work for him, then?

Grunting and heaving with all his might he was able to pick up the large hammer. Managing to get it out the door and past his mother was another problem. Setting it down on the floor, he peered out the door and noticed his mother entering the stable. Now was his only chance. Huffing and puffing, he managed to pick the hammer back up and lift it with two hands. He walked out of the door, backing into it to shut it and waddled as fast as he could to get down to the river. Diego followed him concern in his eyes, not understanding what the boy was doing. However, as they reached the boulder, it seemed to click what the child was planning on doing.

The dog barked enthusiastically, remembering the many times he had watched Owen destroy a large boulder with just one swing. The excitement of the boulder exploding always made the dog yip with joy. It was a fun time. Usually.

Barking loudly, he bounced back and forth in front of the boy.

"Shhhh…! Be quiet, D'ago! You're going to give us away…"

The dog shrunk back away from the boy and went back to the water, snapping at fish going by too fast. Looking away from the dog, Jayson picked up the hammer once more. Forgetting how heavy it was, it tipped him over and he fell backwards, hitting his head on the ground. Tears forming in his eyes, he shook them away and tried again. He raised the hammer over his head, his arms shaking under the strain. He put the hammer back down, his nerves now kicking in. He knew that he would get in trouble but his dad had always said, "you're getting to be a big boy".

A big boy like him should be able to do this. His dad could do it, so why couldn't he. He was about to give it another go when-

"JAYSON!"

He dropped the hammer on the ground and turned around. No one was in his sight until he saw his mother running down the hill towards him. She looked at her son with worry and checked him over. Finding that all he had was a small headache she looked at him in the eyes, worry being replaced with anger.

"Jayson Gregory Tydal! You know better than to take any of the tools!" She stood up and swatted him on the behind. He yelped at the sudden, sharp pain.

Taking his hand, Elena walked him back to the house as he cried out loudly. She set him down in his bedroom bed and shut the door. He curled up grabbing his blanket and stared at her, his eyes slightly puffy from the few tears he shed. Elena put her hands on her hip and shook her head, "You stay in here till your father gets home, young man. You knew better than this."

"No! Wait, mommy!" He leaned forward, about to get up as she reached for the doorknob, "Don't tell daddy! I'll be good, promise!"

Elena sighed and turned around, "Son, you've got to accept the consequences of your actions."

Jayson shook his head, his eyes brimming with tears, "Don't wanna! Don't wanna!"

Elena, tired of the shouting, gave the young child a stern look, "Jayson Gregory, don't you yell at me."

"Uh!" The toddler yelled defiantly and stuck his thumb right back in his mouth.

"You stay in here till daddy gets home." Elena shut the door behind her as the little one began to throw a temper tantrum.


	2. Hammer Time Part 2

**Child O' Mine**

**A Harvest Moon Fanfic**

**Based on Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility**

**By: MelodiousNocturneGirl**

**Chapter Two: Hammer Time (Part 2)**

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!

Owen stood up and brushed the sweat from his face. He was in his green colored pants and his black muscle shirt. The hammer in his hand was becoming heavier and heavier by the minute. He glared down at the boulder blocking the entrance to the third floor. There was a cave-in due to a severe storm that had passed a week ago. The large blockage was now down to a small boulder, thanks to his handy work. Of course, there were other's that could help, but Owen felt he could do it on his own.

He shook away all thoughts and raised the hammer once again, to give one last swing for the day, almost the last of his energy. Just as the hammer hand come over his head and he was going to gain his power level energy, the clearing of a throat made him bring the hammer back down. Turning, he saw his little cousin, who was not so very little anymore, Chloe holding a lantern up so she could see his face.

She smiled at him, "We closed some time ago, Owen."

Owen wiped the sweat away from his forehead once again, "Really? Already?"

She nodded and laughed, "You were really set on destroying that rock today, weren't you?"

He chuckled, "Yeah, but Elena usually relies on me to help take care of Jayson when I get home. You know, she takes care of him and the ranch while I'm here. She also handles all of the financial business of the house."

Chloe whistled, "Sounds like you have the easy job."

Owen continued to laugh and shook his head, "Yeah, she says that too. I've tried to get her to take the day off and I handle the ranch but," He sighed and looked her in the eyes, "You know Elena."

She laughed, "Sometimes I believe I know her better than you."

He laughed and hugged her, "I'm sure you do." He wiped the sweat off his brow and smiled, "Tell gramps I said good bye and I'll see him tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Jayson sniffled and moved around his bedroom moping. He knew that if he came out of his room, his mother would get even more frustrated with him. He wiped the tears that still ran down his cheeks. His behind still hurt from the swat his mother gave him. He was about to go down and apologize to his mother when he heard the door shut. A shiver went up his spine.<p>

Daddy was home.

* * *

><p>Owen stretched and planted a kiss on his wives cheek. Elena laughed and hugged him, sweaty or not.<p>

"How was work, sweetheart?" She asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Work was…well, work." He laughed and kissed her forehead, "Sweaty and such. I'm surprised you'd want to hug me."

Elena rolled her eyes, "I've been working all day to, y'know. Feeding animals, keeping them clean, planting crops, watering crops, the same old, same old."

Owen smirked, "You work a lot harder than I do."

She laughed, "You know it."

He kissed her lips again and smiled that smile that caught her attention and won her heart. He then looked away for a split second and his eyes wandered the room, "Where's little buddy?"

Elena sighed and looked into his eyes, "You can guess where he is."

Owen sighed and rolled his eyes to the heavens, "What happened this time? Chasing chickens? Running between the far animals again? Jumped into the deeper water at the crick?"

"How about tried to use one of your tools to dislodge a boulder the size of Kingdom Come?"

Owen's eyes widened, "He did what?"

Elena simply nodded.

Owen swept his hand over his face and sighed, "Are you kidding me?"

Elena nodded towards the child's bedroom, "He's in his room right now. I told him to stay in there till you came home."

Owen nodded multiple times and released yet another sigh. He often wondered where Jayson got his curiosity and his stubborn determination to do something without the help of his mother or father. Of course, he didn't know much about Elena's half of the family, none of them were on the island and her parents were deceased. Owen, on the other hand, barely had enough time to get to know his parents before he was sent to live with Ramsey. His parents too had died, although the illness was unknown to him. He knew he could always ask Ramsey how he behaved as a child, but figured the response would be limited to "Eh…You were alright" or something to that effect.

Elena snapped her fingers in front of his face, "Owen? Yoo-hoo, earth to Owen."

Owen shook his head, taking himself out of his daze, "Sorry, I'll go see him."

Owen gave her another quick kiss on the cheek and made his way to his son's room. Elena stood there with hands on her hips, curious as to what had come over her husband.

* * *

><p>Jayson had piled the pillows to match his size in the bed and climbed into his closet. His toys and clothes would hide him perfectly and soon, his parents would probably forget about the whole ordeal. His breath was pretty heavy but it stopped as soon as the familiar creek of the door echoed through the room. He held his breath and closed his eyes. This was it.<p>

Owen shut the door behind him quietly and sat down on the end of the bed. He laid his hand on what should've been his son's body. Owen blinked. He pushed his hand down a little, gently in case his hunch was wrong. Sure enough, his hand went all the way down to the mattress. He sighed.

"Jayson, come out the closet."

There was no movement in the room. Getting aggravated, Owen rubbed his temples and opened the sliding closet door and looked down at the big pile of the toys and blankets in the corner of it.

"Jayson, I mean it."

Jayson blinked and looked up shyly into his father's eyes, past all the toys and such. His father's eyes, which were normally full of love and smiles, were this time, filled with aggravation and disappointment.

Owen crossed his arms over his chest and looked down upon the small child. Jayson smiled weakly, "H-Hi daddy."

Owen scooped the child up into his arms and set him down in front of him. Jayson whimpered. His father was usually gentle with him, but this time, he was fairly rough. Owen kneeled down to his son's eyelevel and kept his hands on Jayson's shoulders, holding on tight to show he was serious.

"Jayson, you know better than to use my tools."

Jayson looked down, scared to look into his father's eyes. His eyes began to water and he sniffed, "But I needed them…"

"You know I would've unblocked it if you would've asked and waited for me. Or your mother would've done it for you. Jayson, you know this."

Jayson continued to look at his feet, "You said I was a big boy….I should've been able to do it…"

Owen sighed and set the boy on his lap, "Jayson, you are a big boy, but you're not big enough just yet to use those tools."

Jayson struggled in his dad's lap, now infuriated, "Let me go."

But Owen held strong, "Jayson, sit still."

"No!" Jayson yelled and continued to squirm.

Without a warning, Owen flipped Jayson over his knee and applied three firm swats on the child's rump. Jayson yelped and began to cry.

"Daddy! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Stop it!"

Owen applied two more swats to the young child. In honesty, Jayson had rarely been spanked. It was the norm for him to be sent to his room or in a corner for time out. Every once in a while, his mother would swat him on the behind or his father would, but hardly ever would he be placed over his father's knees.

Owen pulled Jayson into his arms and held him close. The child clutched onto his father's shoulders and sobbed into his chest. Owen rubbed his son's back and whispered calming words into his ears.

"Jayson, I don't want to have to do this again. Nor do I want you using my tools without permission. You understand that I love you, Jay, and I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

He kissed the boys cheek and bounced him lightly in his arms. Jayson nodded and hiccupped, refusing to let go. It was only a few minutes later that the little tyke was asleep in his father's arms. Owen laid him down in his bed and tucked him in. After a kiss on the head, Owen whispered a quiet 'I love you' and made his way back to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Elena was sitting at the table, drinking some hot apple cider and had a grape cocktail waiting for her husband. Owen sat down and took a swig and smiled at her.<p>

"I think he's learned his lesson."

"Let's hope so." Elena winked, "He's pretty stubborn like his father."

Owen smirked, "Are you sure it's not from your side of the family?"

Elena laughed, "Maybe he's an amazingly good combination of both."

* * *

><p>Jayson yawned and turned over in his bed. Tomorrow was another day and he would remove that rock, with or without his father's tools.<p> 


End file.
